


Hold Me Tight

by asainth



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hyung Kink, Kinda?, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Spit As Lube, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Top Kim Hongjoong, Verbal Humiliation, lightly mentioned, major use of baby, major use of hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asainth/pseuds/asainth
Summary: Hongjoong is a good boy for his hyung.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Hold Me Tight

“You’re being such a good boy for me Joongie.”

Hongjoong whined, wrists straining against the ropes holding them above his head as he tried to reach out to the man sitting on top of him. Namjoon smirked down at the boy, thumbs rubbing over his nipples in slow circles making Hongjoong squirm under him. He chuckled lightly under his breath before tugging a nipple between two fingers. Hongjoong made a high keening sound in his throat, hips twitching in response.

Namjoon was sitting on the younger's lap, thighs around his waist slowly rocking his hips against Hongjoongs own. 

“You’re such a needy boy Hongjoong. Can’t even get off without someone else helping you.”

Hongjoong shook his head in denial, words muffled behind the gag in his mouth. He twitched at every touch of Namjoon's hands as they slid down his body. He watched as Namjoon leaned down, hot breath fanning against his chest before he felt lips on him, tongue flicking at his nipple. Hongjoong moaned back arching up against Namjoon. Namjoon continued to suck and nip at Hongjoongs chest, digging his fingers into the boy's sides. He moved down leaving a trail of hickeys and kisses on Hongjoongs torso. 

The smaller boy made gurgling sounds behind the gag in an attempt to talk to the older. 

“Do you want me to take the gag off baby boy?”

Hongjoong nodded quickly making sounds of agreement. Namjoon untied the scarf from behind his head before pulling it off. Hongjoongs lips and chin were covered in drool, shiny and slick. Namjoon leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“What do you say Hongjoongie?”

“Thank you, thank you sir.”

“Good boy.” Namjoon smiled and continued to move down Hongjoongs body before settling between the boy's legs. He bit down on a thigh sucking and licking at the skin leaving a dark purple mark on the tan skin. Namjoon slowly trailed closer to Hongjoongs hard on kissing around the base.

“Hyung please,” Hongjoong whined. He had been getting teased for so long his cock was hard and leaking precum out the tip. He bucked his hips up trying to get friction but was quickly pushed back down to the bed by Namjoon. He looked up making a noise of protest that was cut off by the overwhelming feeling of Namjoon putting him down his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes, finally getting some relief as he choked out a moan. Namjoon bobbed his head up and down Hongjoongs cock slowly rising to the tip and suckling the head. 

“You taste so good baby, so sweet for me huh?” Hongjoong moaned in reply, rolling his hips slowly against the olders mouth. Namjoon dug his tongue into the slit of his dick lapping up the precum that was gathered there. He pulled off and Hongjoong let out a whine of protest before having fingers shoved into his mouth. His eyes shot open to look at Namjoon, lips wrapped around the man's digits. 

“Suck,” he shoved his fingers further into Hongjoongs mouth hitting the back of his throat. Hongjoong lightly sucked as he was told, attempting to completely coat the fingers in his saliva. As he licked around the boy's hand he felt drool escape his lips and slide down his chin. Once Namjoon was satisfied he pulled his hand away and shuffled back up the boy's body, sitting on Hongjoongs stomach. He reached behind him with his other hand pulling the plug out of his ass then throwing it on the bed beside them. 

Hongjoong watched in silence as Namjoon stuffed the drool coated fingers back in his hole, replacing the plug. He wanted to touch the older, wanted to make Namjoon feel good too but with the ropes holding his arms away he couldn’t do anything but watch as the man above him pleasured himself.

“Fuck Joongie, can’t wait to sit on my pretty baby's cock.”

Hongjoong whined, “please Hyung, wanna be in you please please.” He thrusted his hips up towards Namjoon. Namjoon pumped his fingers faster, leaning down to catch the others lips. He shoved his tongue into his mouth moaning as he grinded his length against Hongjoongs. The eldest pulled away taking his fingers out of himself and snatching the bottle of lube off the bedside table. He poured some into his hand before grabbing Hongjoongs cock and coating it with the liquid. 

Namjoon positioned himself above Hongjoongs cock, slowly sinking down on him. He sat still once fully seated letting himself adjust to the size. He looked down to face Hongjoong and saw the youngers face scrunched up in pleasure. Namjoon began to roll his hips lightly on the other boys dragging small whines and whimpers out of Hongjoongs mouth. He lifted his hips up to the tip of Hongjoongs cock before slamming back down. He repeated the process multiple times until he had Hongjoong crying and begging for more. 

“Such a big baby can’t even fuck his Hyung on his own can you?”

Hongjoong sobbed, babbling words of nonsense back to the elder. Namjoon smirked, speeding up his movement causing Hongjoong to cry out louder.

“H-Hyung close, ‘m close wanna cum please let me cum.”

“I’ve barely even touched you and you already wanna cum? You really aren't good for anything but a cock for me to fuck myself on.”

“No n-no Joongie can. Joongie can be a good boy, wanna make Hyung feel good.”

“Then go on baby boy, fuck me like I deserve.”

Hongjoong planted his feet on the bed and began thrusting up into Namjoon. He was slamming his hips against the others, tears still flowing down his face as he fought to hold back his orgasm. He could feel his thighs shaking and he looked up to Namjoon listening as the boy moaned and told him how good he was doing. Hongjoong grinded up into Namjoon, whining as he clenched around him. 

“Hyungie, gonna cum. Please let me cum.”

“C’mon baby boy, you gonna cum inside of me and make a mess huh?”

Hongjoong keened back arching off the mattress, “Y-yes wanna fill up Hyung.” Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to fucked harder into Namjoon. 

“Go ahead baby, let go for your Hyung.”

Hongjoong choked on a moan, hips rolling up into Namjoon again. “Gonna cum, Hyung, Hyung ‘m gonna cum Hyu-,” His hips stilled against Namjoon's own letting out a high moan. His dick twitched shooting out into the older, his hips twitching as he released. Hongjoong fell back onto the bed panting face covered in tears. He went to close his eyes before filling movement on his dick again, eyes shooting open gasping as he looked at the other man.

“Awe did you think we were done? You were planning on finishing and then leaving me like this? What a selfish boy you are Hongjoong. And here I thought you were a good boy who wanted to please his Hyung?”

Hongjoong shook his head, fresh tears filling his eyes. ‘N-no want hyung to feel good too, promise. Joongie is a good boy, he’s good.”

Namjoon smirked, ‘Shhh baby, be quiet, let Hyung use you to get off.” He lifted his hips before slamming them back down on the other letting out a moan. Hongjoong sobbed, cock throbbing from sensitivity. The older smirked, rolling his hips back and forth watching the other squirm under him. Namjoon could feel himself getting close. He sighed in content at the feeling of being filled with his baby boys cum, cock plugging it inside of him as he continued to fuck himself on the younger. 

“I’m almost there baby just a little more.” He lifted himself up higher on the member slamming back down again. He groaned at Hongjoongs cock continued to hit against his prostate. His stomach tightened up and he grinded on the other before letting out a moan and releasing onto Hongjoongs stomach and up his chest. Namjoon panted, the last few drops of cum dripping out of his cock into a puddle under him.

“Good boy. You were such a good boy Hongjoong. Thank you baby.” Hongjoong smiled up at him as the elder finally untied the rope from around his wrists. He moved off of him and went to stand up but the other whined up at him, hands grabbing around his waist.

Namjoon looked down at him sighing, smile on his face

“What is it baby?”

“Wanna taste you Hyungie.” Namjoon giggled at the other. Hongjoong had a small obsession with wanting to eat his own cum out of the olders hole after finishing. Namjoon shuffled up the bed placing himself above Hongjoongs head.

“Okay baby, go on. Clean up the mess you made.” 

Hongjoong grabbed his waist pulling him down to his lips quickly sticking his tongue out to lap up the liquid leaking out down between Namjoon's cheeks. He slid his tongue against the ring of muscle moaning at the taste of himself. Namjoon twitched slightly above him before relaxing and reaching down, grabbing his ass and stretching it apart allowing the other easier access. 

Hongjoong quickly finished licking himself off the other, pulling away and squeezing the mans sides.

“Thank you Hyung.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart, now c’mon lets get you cleaned up huh.” Hongjoong nodded letting himself be picked up and carried to their shared bathroom before dozing off in Namjoon's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
